


What a mess!

by purpleblow



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleblow/pseuds/purpleblow
Summary: « Ho già riflettuto e continuare a farlo significa perdere altro tempo. Tempo che, come ripeto, noi non abbiamo. » sbottò, estraendo una sigaretta dal pacchetto che aveva stretto con tanta forza tra le mani da piegarne il contenuto, fortunatamente senza romperlo. « Vi do al massimo un giorno, poi partiamo e non voglio sentire discussioni. »
Collections: Lande Di Fandom





	What a mess!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dolci biscottini, questa è la nuova oneshot scritta per uno dei prompt di scorta (perché mi viene sempre “d'emergenza”?) di Lande di Fandom.  
> Come ho visto la frase “Oh, mi è stato detto'va' e combina un guaio” ho pensato immediatamente a Cid e Yuffie e, lo so, scusate se tutte le mie ultime fanfic riguardano la nostra ninja cagacazzo, ma ho così tante idee che la riguardano (e soprattutto, la amo talmente tanto) che non posso farne a meno.  
> Spero vi piaccia questa cavolatina e, nel caso, alla prossima!

       

       

       

    Quando Cid Highwind si impuntava su una cosa era impossibile persuaderlo e infatti era stato principalmente questo il motivo per cui l'aeronave – la sua preziosissima aeronave – quel giorno sarebbe rimasta parcheggiata nella steppa in un punto indefinito di Gaya.
    Ma veniamo al dunque: come mai l'Highwind non riusciva a decollare? Per scoprirlo bisogna tornare indietro di un giorno, quando il gruppo dell'AVALANCHE stava discutendo riguardo all'imminente battaglia contro Sephiroth e fermare così Metheor, la calamità del cielo.
      

    **15 Gennaio 0008**
      

    « Fermiamoci un momento a ragionare. » esordì Cloud con il suo solito di voce pacato, dando il via a quella piccola riunione in cui il gruppo si sarebbe dovuto mettere d'accordo su come procedere.
      

    Avevano da poco sconfitto quel pazzo del professor Hojo e ora che la ShinRa era stata messa fuori gioco, con i Turks che non era più una minaccia al momento, non restava altro che andare dritti al centro del cratere alla ricerca di Sephiroth. 
    L'ultima battaglia: erano pronti oppure era necessario affinare ancora un po' le tecniche e procurarsi armi adatte? Barret aveva suggerito di indire una riunione e così, avendo fatto atterrare l'Highwind per permettere a Yuffie di partecipare senza sentirsi male, si erano riuniti tutti nella sala comandi.
      

    « Pensate a ogni singolo nemico che abbiamo affrontato fino ad ora: nessuno di loro è neppure lontanamente paragonabile a Sephiroth. Tifa lo sa, ha assistito alla sua furia e in tutto questo tempo grazie al flusso delle anime si è ulteriormente potenziato. » la voglia di correre a vendicare Aerith era tanta, ma non potevano fare mosse azzardate e anzi, dovevano partire solo se realmente convinti.
      

    « Suggerisco di aspettare ancora un po'. » disse Nanaki, avvicinandosi all'ex SOLDIER, guardandolo negli occhi con estrema serietà. « Ritengo che ancora non siamo abbastanza pronti. » 
      

    « Infatti persino quel pazzo bavoso ci ha quasi fatto il culo ed eravamo in otto. OTTO! » si lamentò Yuffie, per niente interessata ad andare a crepare in un cratere sperduto: se tanto l'idea era quella, tanto valeva andare a spiaggiarsi a Costa del Sol nell'attesa di venire abbrustoliti da Metheor, no?
      

    « Quindi prima di avventurarci nel Northern Crater sarebbe meglio controllare l'equipaggiamento. Personalmente sono a posto: ho con me la migliore arma che possa procurarmi e Chaos dalla mia, ma voi forse avete bisogno di eventuali migliorie. » quello era forse il discorso più lungo che Vincent avesse mai fatto da quando si era unito al gruppo e infatti la ninja rompiscatole non ci mise molto prima di aprire il forno e approfittarne con le prese di culo di cui campava.
      

    « Se volevamo avere una certezza, adesso sappiamo che Metheor ci friggerà tutti. Vincent ha fatto un discorso più lungo di tre parole: sono commossa, ma la fine del mondo è vicina! » 
      

    « Oh, ti prego, sta' zitta e ascolta i grandi. » la redarguì Barret, nonostante sentisse gli angoli delle labbra che tiravano pericolosamente dato che per una volta quella ragazzina non aveva tutti i torti.
      

    Andarono avanti a lungo a discutere su chi doveva sistemare la propria arma e su quanti e quali curativi servivano, finendo con le Materia che avevano a disposizione e se era il caso portarle tutte al livello massimo. Un tempo ragionevolmente lungo durante il quale Cid, che era stranamente stato zitto fino a quel momento si fece saltare del tutto i nervi.
    Era rimasto ad ascoltare quella sequela di cazzate senza osare dire nulla, cercando anzi di trattenersi e trovare una ragione sufficiente per concordare con il gruppo, ma no, niente di quello che dicevano aveva senso secondo lui.
    O meglio, ne avrebbe avuto se solo...
      

    « Ma certo, perdiamo pure dell'altro tempo, tanto non abbiamo una palla di merda infuocata che sta per piombarci sulla testa. » sbottò con la sua solita finezza, spostandosi dalla parete su cui era rimasto appoggiato a braccia conserte fino a quel momento, facendo sì che un gran numero di paia di occhi si voltasse nella sua direzione. « Nel mentre noi bravi cretini ce ne stiamo a fare allegre commissioni e ad allenarci col risultato, forse, di fare poco più che schifo, andrà a finire che Metheor cadrà sul pianeta senza che neppure ce ne rendiamo conto. 
    Per caso avete notato quanto è vicina? Già, ma che cazzo ne sapete voi della distanza, mica avete studiato per andare nello spazio. Ve lo dico io: non c'è un cazzo di tempo e siamo fottuti. » 
      

    Fu Tifa a prendere parola, dopo minuti interminabili di silenzio in cui tutti, nessuno escluso, erano rimasti a fissare Cid come se fosse un pazzo e non aspettandosi affatto una sparata simile.
      

    « Cid, ragiona, sai anche tu che non siamo abbastanza forti al momento e che Sephiroth– » 
      

    « E pensi che un paio di giorni in più ci renda tutti invincibili? Non prendere per il culo la tua intelligenza, Tifa, lo sai che ho ragione e lo sapete anche voi. » niente, quell'uomo era inamovibile e sembrava non esserci alcun modo per smuoverlo. Così come tutti gli altri non erano intenzionati ad andare a morire e quindi non erano propensi a dargliela vinta.
      

    « Se continui a sbraitare ti si alza la pressione, vecchio! » lo freddò Yuffie, facendolo voltare come una furia verso di lei che, per niente intimorita si avvinò a lui per fronteggiarlo, tanto che il buon Barret dovette prenderla e tirarla via dalle grinfie di quello che pareva un Behemoth incazzato.
      

    « Con parole diverse, ma Yuffie non ha tutti i torti. » disse con tono fermo Cloud, avvicinandosi a sua volta a Cid che lo fissava in cagnesco. « Cerca di calmarti e rifletti. » 
      

    « Ho già riflettuto e continuare a farlo significa perdere altro tempo. Tempo che, come ripeto, noi non abbiamo. » sbottò, estraendo una sigaretta dal pacchetto che aveva stretto con tanta forza tra le mani da piegarne il contenuto, fortunatamente senza romperlo. « Vi do al massimo un giorno, poi partiamo e non voglio sentire discussioni. » 
      

    Detto questo, senza riuscire trattenere una bestemmia tra i denti uscì dalla sala comandi per andare a rintanarsi sul ponte col bisogno di prendere una boccata d'aria fresca.
    Sapeva che i ragazzi avevano ragione e li avrebbe persino appoggiati se di tempo ne avessero avuto a sufficienza, ma come potevano aspettare ancora col rischio di vanificare tutto quanto? Erano loro la salvezza di Gaya e stavano sprecando l'occasione di salvare il pianeta. Che ne sarebbe stato del sacrificio di Aerith? Che avrebbe pensato Aerith?
      

      

    *
      

      

    Intanto nella sala comandi il gruppo stava cercando di trovare un modo per convincere Cid a ragionare e cavolo, possibile che in sette non riuscissero a smuoverlo?
    Tifa, che era la più ragionevole, consigliò di lasciarlo sbollire un po' e provare a riparlarci più tardi, ma Barret le ricordò di quanto fosse dura la testa del Capitano e lui l'aveva capito a proprie spese durante il recupero delle Huge Materia. Cait Sith poco distante gli fece eco con epiteti poco carini all'indirizzo di Highwind che scaturirono un ghignetto da parte di un paio di loro. Leggi: Barret e Yuffie.
      

    « Dobbiamo pensare a un'altra soluzione quindi. » pensò Cloud a voce alta, portando una mano a sfiorarsi la tempia con fare pensieroso, mentre Yuffie alzava la mano richiamando l'attenzione di tutti convinta di aver trovato la soluzione del secolo.
      

    « Lo ammazziamo, no? » e dire che ci avevano anche creduto. Tornarono a ignorarla, con Nanaki che allungò il muso fino a morderle piano la mano a mo' di rimprovero, l'unico a cui la ragazza sembrava dare ascolto davvero.
      

    Stettero a lungo a scervellarsi, vagliando varie ipotesi che, una dopo l'altra, si rivelarono idee malsane. 
    Tifa stava cominciando a esasperarsi, mentre Barret stava seriamente prendendo in considerazione l'ipotesi suggerita da Yuffie e venne reso chiaro anche agli altri quando lo videro cominciare a lucidare la protesi con cura, come per prepararla all'imminente compito giudicato evidentemente importante.
    Niente sembrava venir loro in mente, così come quel vecchio testardo non si era deciso a tornare informandoli di aver cambiato idea, il che sarebbe stato un sogno e avrebbe reso le cose più semplici. Ma no, in fondo è di Cid Highwind che stiamo parlando.
      

    « Oh, insomma! Yuffie. » la ragazza sentendosi chiamare in causa da Tifa si voltò a guardarla sollevando un sopracciglio con aria perplessa, incredula che stesse parlando proprio con lei visto che per tutti loro sembrava sempre avere idee stupide e, nel caso dell'omicidio del Capitano paventato da poco, si rendeva conto che, davvero, fosse una cosa stupida e senza senso. 
      

    « Sì? » quasi si preoccupò nel vedere la ragazza così tanto nervosa e al limite dell'esasperazione, per cui le si rivolse persino con modi calmi, diversamente dai suoi standard.
      

    « Inventati qualcosa che lo costringa a fare come diciamo noi. » se ne uscì decisa, incrociando le braccia al petto. « In poche parole, fai qualche casino come solo tu sai fare. » 
      

    Ah, adesso si spiegava tutto e la cosa accese Yuffie di un genuino divertimento misto a sadismo, che per la verità per un attimo fece pentire Tifa di averle fatto quella richiesta, ma in fondo Highwind se l'era voluta, no?
      

    « Sei sicura di voler lasciare tutto nelle mani di... questo demonio? » domandò Barret, per nulla convinto a dire il vero e infatti si voltò verso Cloud in cerca di appoggio.
      

    « Hai in mente qualcosa? » 
      

    « Improvviserò. » disse alzando le spalle e mollando un calcetto all'omone per aver osato chiamarla in quel modo. Ovviamente non lo scalfì manco per sbaglio, data la stazza.
      

    Il gruppo a quel punto si separò, facendo ogni sorta di raccomandazione alla ninja e pregandola di non esagerare; la conoscevano fin troppo bene e affidarsi a lei era esattamente come fare un bel salto nel vuoto.
    Però, allo stesso tempo, chi meglio di lei poteva combinare qualche casino? Dovettero persino prometterle in cambio qualche Materia, a malincuore, visto che quella non la fregavi promettendo senza mantenere: si sarebbe ricordata di quel patto anche dalla tomba, semmai Sephiroth o la meteora li avrebbero fatti fuori tutti.
      

      

    **16 Gennaio 0008**
      

    Veniamo al giorno del decollo, programmato ovviamente da Cid che quella mattina, alzandosi dal letto, aveva annusato che nell'aria ci fosse qualcosa di strano, ma non ci dette peso e anzi, si convinse che quel mood era sicuramente dovuto all'imminente battaglia che si sarebbe consumata nelle profondità del cratere.
    Come a ogni sveglia, a qualunque ora fosse, una volta sceso dal letto si diresse nella sala riunioni che il gruppo utilizzava anche come mensa, considerato che era lì che era stata posizionata la macchinetta del caffè e quindi, con già la sigaretta in bocca se ne andò a prepararsene uno: senza benzina nelle vene non carburava.
    Salutò con un grugnito Barret e Tifa che erano già lì a far colazione, notando uno scambio di sguardi strano tra loro come se lo stessero studiando in qualche modo.
      

    « Se pensate che abbia cambiato idea state freschi. » chiaro come il sole, no? Ma non era comunque quello il motivo dell'occhiata sospetta, solo che Cid per il momento non lo sapeva.
      

    Dal giorno precedente Yuffie non si era ancora vista e nessuno di loro aveva idea di che cosa avesse macchinato per costringere il Capitano a rivedere i suoi piani. 
    Non si era presentata neppure a far colazione, né l'avevano vista in giro per l'aeronave: sparita. Completamente, irrimediabilmente sparita.
      

    « Tu hai ancora le tue Materia? » domandò d'improvviso Barret, chiedendosi se quell'arpia non avesse approfittato della situazione per fregarli nuovamente, nonostante non avesse senso visto che se il mondo fosse esploso a breve non se ne sarebbe fatta molto del prezioso tesoro. E fu proprio quello che la ragazza gli disse, rassicurandolo al contempo quando gli fece sapere che le Materia erano al loro posto.
      

    Cid ignorò il discorso dei due e senza neppure rivolgere loro un cenno se ne andò in sala comandi pronto a far partire l'Highwind nell'alto dei cieli.
    Il resto del gruppo, tranne Yuffie, erano tutti lì. Il Capitano oltre a un risicato buongiorno non li degnò di altre parole e quando lo videro mettersi ai comandi, capirono che forse la ninja non era riuscita nell'impresa.
    Sentendo ancora le occhiate addosso l'uomo si innervosì, ma ancora non sapeva che il peggio di quella giornata di merda doveva ancora arrivare; non appena mise le mani sulla pulsantiera di avvio capì che qualcosa non andava: nessun rumore. Nessun avvio dei motori. Niente di niente.
      

    « Che cazzo significa? » sbottò, lasciandosi dietro subito dopo un'imprecazione mentre provava ancora e ancora a far partire l'Highwind che però restò muto e immobile.
      

    « Qualcosa non va? » si azzardò a chiedere Cloud, sentendo dentro di sé un'orrenda sensazione ad attanagliarlo.
      

    Yuffie. Poteva essere stata solo lei.
      

    « Questa merda di motore non si avvia. » e dopo l'ennesima sonora bestemmia che fecce rizzare i peli sul manto di Nanaki, quello, incazzato come un Behemoth se ne andò a passo sostenuto in direzione della sala motori, dove ciò che gli si parò davanti ebbe il potere di ghiacciarlo sul posto in un primo momento e di farlo incazzare tanto di più poi.
      

    « COSA. CAZZO. STAI. FACENDO?! » morta. Quella fottuta ragazzina era morta.
      

    Per la prima volta da quando aveva incontrato AVALANCHE Yuffie ebbe paura di morire: Cid Highwind era nero, così nero che credette quasi di venir incenerita dai suoi occhi così tanto, troppo pieni di collera. Altro che Metheor!
    Lei rimase semplicemente immobile con il mazzuolo tra le mani a mezz'aria, incassando successivamente le spalle e abbassando la testa senza sapere sulle prime come giustificare il fatto che stava prendendo a mazzate il motore. Non molto eh! Quel tanto che bastava per prendersi il tempo necessario a convincerlo a ritardare la partenza verso il Nothern Crater, ma a giudicare dal tono ultra incazzato era convinta che in quel cratere ci sarebbe finita lei per mano di Cid: buttata da altezze catastrofiche e con violenza inaudita.
    Posò delicatamente l'attrezzo a terra, alzandosi in piedi con studiata lentezza – giusto per prendersi il tempo per pensare a una scusa plausibile – e altrettanto piano si voltò verso di lui, incrociando un paio d'occhi spiritati che mai gli aveva visto prima di quel momento.
      

    « Non è come pensi! » 
      

    Parole sbagliate. Come farlo incazzare ancora di più.
      

    « E com'è allora? Pensavo che una mocciosa stronza stesse prendendo a martellate il motore della mia nave. Devo essermi confuso, già. » si stupì lui stesso della calma con cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole, ma era chiaramente la quiete prima della tempesta.
      

    « Ho notato che qui – proprio qui, vedi? – c'era roba rotta e quindi pensavo di finire di romperlo. Insomma, secondo te potrei ma– » 
      

    Cid non disse nulla ma si limitò a schioccare la lingua per farle capire l'antifona: ovvero che se non si muoveva a darle una motivazione reale l'avrebbe presa a calci in culo fino a farla scendere dall'aeronave e questo per essere ancora gentili.
      

    « Oh, mi è stato detto “va' e combina un guaio!” ed io l'ho fatto, ok? » sbottò a quel punto, tirando fuori l'arroganza per coprire la mancanza di idee e per, ovviamente, non ammettere mai nel mondo che la colpa era per lo più sua visto che nessuno dei compagni le avrebbe permesso di spaccare il motore dell'aeronave così a cuor leggero, se solo lo avessero saputo che il piano era quello.
      

    « Chi ti ha detto cosa, ragazzina stronza? Adesso mi dici tutto quello che sai e senza fiatare. » la rimbrottò lui, col risultato di farle alzare un sopracciglio perplessa.
      

    « Devo parlare o no? » 
      

    « YUFFIE KISARAGI. » due parole, un avvertimento. Non si rendeva conto che stava rischiando seriamente le mani addosso e quella faceva pure dell'ironia.
      

    Con aria mesta, perché beccata con le mani nel sacco, Yuffie guardò per qualche secondo – giusto due o tre – l'incazzatissimo meccanico in silenzio, ritrovando subito dopo la solita spavalderia che accrebbe parola dopo parola: perché dopotutto la colpa non era esclusivamente sua, visto che ce l'avevano portata a combinare quel casino e poi, insomma, Cid se le era un po' cercate visto che nonostante in sette su otto fossero decisi a fare le cose in un modo, lui si era opposto e aveva deciso di fare a cazzi suoi. Se l'era meritato, no?
      

    « E va bene, parlerò, ma tu smettila di guardarmi così che sembri un pazzo maniaco. » lo avvertì, puntandogli un dito contro a mo' di minaccia mentre si apprestava a spiegargli la situazione da come era nata a quando era morta, ovvero quando era stata beccata pochi minuti prima.
      

    Quasi a Cid gli faceva pena quella mocciosa, o almeno, gliene faceva quando non tirava fuori quell'atteggiamento del cazzo che tanto gli ricordava se stesso visto quanto sapeva essere odiosa e– un momento, significava che anche lui era odioso? Nah, meglio soprassedere a quel pensiero e concentrarsi sulla confessione della ragazzina.
      

    « Sono tutto orecchie, nana. » 
      

    « Vorrei innanzitutto dirti che se tu, vecchio scorbutico, anziché perdere la brocca e decidere per tutti come hai fatto ieri avessi mantenuto un atteggiamento meno scopa in culo e ti fossi adeguato alla scelta della maggioranza, la situazione sarebbe mooolto diversa.
    Ma comunque, fatta questa premessa, come già ti ho detto poco fa sono stata istigata a combinare un casino e siccome l'intento era quello di prender tempo per convincerti a ragionare e farti scoprire che, ehi!, se andiamo a combattere in queste condizioni pietose moriremmo comunque, mi sono detta: perché non danneggiare questa bagnarola il tempo necessario per pensare a una soluzione? E la soluzione mi è caduta dal cielo un secondo fa, quando ho visto la tua bella faccia ingrugnita.
    Cid Highwind, ti sto minacciando e non ho paura di te: se tu non ti attieni alle decisioni di tutto il gruppo, continuerò a sfasciare la tua cazzo di nave a oltranza, fino a che quella merdosa palla di merda infuocata come tu l'hai chiamata, piomberà sul pianeta, friggendoci e uccidendoci tutti comunque. Sono stata chiara? » 
      

    Il piano doveva essere ben diverso, ma siccome era stata messa alle strette si era dovuta ingegnare al punto di trovare una soluzione e vincere così quella sfida che la vedeva fronteggiare una sottospecie di toro incazzato che, per la verità, dopo quella minaccia si era visto crollare tutte le certezze addosso, desiderando come prima cosa farla stare zitta dato che quella parlantina gli aveva messo un gran mal di testa.
      

    « Cristallina. » trattenne l'imminente bestemmia, sentendosi gabbato da una mocciosa di appena sedici anni che, in quattro e quattr'otto aveva ribaltato la situazione: fino a due minuti prima era lui ad avere il coltello dalla parte del manico, cazzo! « Lasciami almeno riparare il motore. » 
      

    « E secondo te sono così deficiente da non lasciartelo fare? Al contrario non potremmo decollare, di conseguenza i piani di apportare ogni sorta di miglioria sia alle armi che a noi stessi se ne va a puttane. » gli disse, portando entrambe le mani sui fianchi con aria minacciosa, o perlomeno così credeva. « Ora sistema quell'arnese, grazie! Nel frattempo vado ad avvertire gli altri della tua saggia decisione. Bravo Cid! » 
      

    Così con passo svelto, a tratti saltellante, raggiunse gli altri nella sala comandi per riferire la piega che aveva preso la situazione, mentre Cid era rimasto lunghissimi minuti a fissare il vuoto con aria incazzata per essersi fatto fregare da un'adolescente con qualche problema psichico.
    Quella storia comunque non l'avrebbe dimenticata tanto facilmente e anzi, quando tutto quel macello di Sephiroth e di Metheor sarebbe finito, avrebbe fatto un discorsetto a tutti loro e cazzo se si sarebbe vendicato; non solo aveva progettato l'Highwind e lo aveva messo loro a disposizione senza chiedere nulla in cambio, ma si era ritrovato persino a ricostruirne il motore che quella stronza aveva sfasciato solo perché lui si era azzardato a prendere una decisione saggia.
      

    Yuffie dal canto suo arrivò dagli altri con un sorriso a trentadue denti, bello smagliante e sicuro di sé: aveva vinto.
      

    « Prego, per la consegna delle Materia da questa parte! » esclamò soddisfatta sotto lo sguardo esasperato degli altri che, per quanto avessero temuto il peggio, sapevano che Yuffie aveva mille risorse. Già, stavolta aveva avuto ragione lei e adesso non restava che convincerla a posticipare la consegna del malloppo a dopo la battaglia, altrimenti come avrebbero fatto a fronteggiare Sephiroth? E che Yuffie fosse tremila volte più pericolosa dell'ex generale della ShinRa era risaputo, ergo, dovevano essere molto convincenti nel proporle l'affare.
    Più di uno di loro a quel punto si domandò se non fosse stato meglio pensarci da soli all'affaire Cid visto che qua la situazione era chiaramente degenerata e, per assurdo, erano decisamente e tristemente punto e a capo.
      

      

      

      



End file.
